Taking my Everything
by Miss Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a normal girl until she was kidnapped by three Vampires who say they know her parents.  Her life is turned upside down Who are they? And more importantly What do they want with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Taking my Everything**_

**(AN/ Hi, this is my so please be kind** **first proper story..lol critisism is good nastiness is not :) )**

Summery: Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a normal girl until she was kidnapped by three _Vampires _who say they know her parents.

Her life is turned upside down Who are they? And more importantly What do they want with her?

**I dont own twilight or any of the charecters *cries***

_**Prolouge**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

...My Name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen...

... And i think i'm about the die...

**(AN/ I WANTED to stop here but that would be way too short and It's only my first story so you dont know my style please READ ON...) **

**Chapter 1- My life**

**Renesmee pov**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is A Big day it's my 11th birthday well.. were saying that it's actully only my 3rd but you already know about that so i dont need to tell you._

_Sorry its short Diary but Jake's calling me to go get ready seeya soon _

_XxRenesmeExX_

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I live with my HUGE family, theres Me, Mum (Bella) Dad (Edward), Grandpa Carlisle (Doctor), Grandma Esme(Kind), Uncle Emmett(Big), Auntie Rosalie(Beautiful), Auntie Alice(Shopaholic), uncle Jasper (Overprotective fool) and Jacob (my hero). Then there's also the people i dont live with Grandad Charlie, grandma Renee, Phil (Renee's husband ) and the wolf pack (seth, leah, embry, Quil, Sam, Colin, Brady and more)

I can eat human food but I prefer blood, and i don't go to school.

I am only three but look like I'm eleven because i grow quick

I have Long brown hair,blue eyes and pale skin (AN/ i've changed her apperance)

Oh and one more thing i am half vampie so dont mess with me or my family...

**AN- Hi I hope you like please review if you do. The next chapter will be more intersting.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Taking My Everything- Chapter 2- The Beginning **

_Dear Diary, _

_Yeaterday was my birthday, I thought it would be special but it turned out to be one of the worst days of my life..._

_I really cant talk about it I am so scared. I know what's going to happen because they promised me it would..._

_X xRenesmeExX_

Bella's POV

"Renesmee Dear Time to get up," I called to my daughter who was still sleeping-she didn't come down, not that i expected her to she never get's up on a morning!

"That's it" I shouted, smirking "If you don't come down now Jake is going home!" Suddenly my daughter was at my side looking very angry.

Renesmee's POV

Urgh stupid vampire mum when will she realise I am NOT getting up. Well I wasn't until i heard Jake's name- like I said Stupid vampire mum. After running down to her side I gave her an angry glare until she smiled at me and pratically screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I just laughed and hugged her.

The rest of my family then joined us laughing and hugging.

The celebrations continued throughout the day and most of the night. I ended up getting about 10 books, a voucher for my favorite clothes store, a charm bracelet, a new mobile phone and loads more amazing items.

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave somthing strange happened, a single piece of floated to the ground. I was about to pick it up but dad beat it to me. He quickly scanned though it and looked at me with his eyes turning black. " Go to your room" He said to me

"But dad the note-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM" he was scaring me now Mum looked at me with kind eyes and said " Ness go now please I will be up soon" I did as I was told and slowly fell asleep but not dreaming having nightmeres ...

Edward's POV

I feel bad about shouting at Nessie but this is important. I showed Bella the note that read...

_Dear Cullens,_

_I hope you remember us, We certainly remeber you. We are meant to be dead but believe me we are not. I speak now only to you Isabella Cullen, When we come to you, you will give yourself to us or your little daughter upstairs won't see tomorrow and yes we have her_

_Hope you are well_

_Victoria and James _

She Fainted if that is possible, I cared but had to check on Renesmee so I sprinted upstairs to find her asleep on the bed.

"Pretty isn't she" I turned to be face to face with James.

I didn't reply, I couldn't if I did i would kill him

"Not as pretty as her though" He said refering to Bella his thoughts were screaming at me

_Mmmmm i can't wait to taste her blood _

"Ha as if you could" I spat at him. He looked at me puzzled "She's not human anymore" He looked furious until Victoria walked in dragging Bella " I'll give you a choice then. Who do we take?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen or Renesmee Carlie Cullen...

**An/ Oooh Cliffy who do you think Edward will chose?**

**I'm happier with this one so PLEASE review I don't know if you like it or not if you don't so please :)**


	3. Chapter 3  Replica

**Taking my everything- Chapter 3- Panic**

**Renesmee's POV**

I'm tied up and it's dark. I don't know where I am. I don't know who has taken me and I also don't know why. All I know is that they are not friendly and there's a chance I may not survive.

**Bella's POV**

Victoria dragged me up the and then James asked Edward a simple question, but one he would never get to answer. I knew something he didn't, that wasn't our daughter - our Nessie - laying in that bed. It was a replica, a copy, a fake. Every bone in my body was telling me to kill them, to push and scream and shout for my daughter - but i couldn't. If I did they would kill her. I felt so helpless and weak.

**James POV**

**AN/ If this is rubbish please reveiw i'm not sure how to write as a villain **

The look on her face was pricless, she knew what would happen if she spoke so the girl didn't. Poor Bella Swan, doing this is hurting her more than killing her, I was sure of that. The Cullen's really were stupid in thinking me and Victoria would die so easily - leaving our fingers behind was the perfect plan.

I took a step forward and smiled "guess we should be getting off, See you soon Cullen's," With a smirk Victoria dropped Bella and we flew out of the window.

The second we left she burst into tears.

**Hope you liked it please review I need some advice on what to do next.**

**The quicker you review the quicker I update :)**


End file.
